Molly Hooper
}} Molly Hooper is a recurring character in Sherlock (2011). She works as a morgue attendant at St Bartholomew's Hospital in London. She has a crush on Sherlock Holmes, which he is seemingly unaware of until the second season. By The Reichenbach Fall, she seems to still have a crush on Sherlock, but has given up hope of it being returned. Nonetheless, he often takes advantage of Molly's affectionate personality by flirting in order to gain access to bodies and other things. Molly is socially awkward but dedicated to helping Sherlock. Like Watson and Sherlock, she has her own tie-in blog. She is portrayed as a lonely character, going as far to disregard Christmas so as to work in the morgue. Appearance Molly is skinny, of medium height, and has straight light chestnut brown hair to the small of her back, usually worn tied up. She often wears a white lab coat. Series 1 'A Study In Pink' In "A Study In Pink" she asks Sherlock if he would join her for coffee which he then interprets as her simply offering him a cup. She shrugs off this blow although she is obviously hurt by his lack of interest in her. 'The Blind Banker' In "The Blind Banker" Sherlock flirts with her by complimenting her hair in order to gain access to two bodies in the morgue. This suggests he has some knowledge of her infatuation with him. 'The Great Game' In "The Great Game," she is dating a man, Jim, who is eventually revealed to be Moriarty. She is visibly upset when Sherlock deduces that "Jim" is homosexual (in actuality a ruse by Moriarty). Series 2 'A Scandal in Belgravia ' See: A Scandal in Belgravia Molly appears at the Christmas party at 221B Baker Street, dressed up nicely in a figure-hugging dress. Sherlock embarrasses her by deducing that she has a present for a boyfriend whom she is wildly in love with and will later meet that night, comparing the colour of her lipstick to the colour of the wrapping paper. It turns out, of course, that the present is for him. Molly becomes visibly angry and upset, but Sherlock apologies sincerely and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Molly later turns up at Bart's to analyze what is believed to be Irene Adler's corpse. She is clearly troubled by the fact that Sherlock is able to identify the naked body from "not her face". Later she helps Sherlock analyze Adler's camera phone, which is loaded with four small explosives at the ready to blow up the camera phone. 'The Reichenbach Fall' See: The Reichenbach Fall Molly is on her way to a lunch date when Sherlock and John barge into Barts; Sherlock waves two packets of Quavers at her and says he's taking her to lunch, and she reluctantly helps analyze the linseed oil discovered at the kidnapping scene. Here, in a mostly one sided conversation, she attempts to speak to Sherlock about her father, who she believes was similar to him, stating that when her father knew he was going to die, he was only sad when he thought no one could see him, and that Sherlock acts the the same when John isn't looking. When Sherlock states that she can see him, she says simply that she doesn't count and offers her help if he needs it. Later, after being discredited, Sherlock comes to her and tells her that she does count, that she has always counted, and that he has always trusted her, finally accepting her offer of help. It is likely that she assisted Sherlock in faking his own death. Relationships Sherlock Holmes Molly and Sherlock have a conflicting relationship. In the series debut, she has a blatant, schoolgirl-like crush on him, yet he makes no reaction to her advances. She cares for him deeply, and it hurts her in knowing that she is denied in her efforts to get close to him. Sherlock seems to know she has feelings for him, yet remains cold whenever she attempts to further their relationship and at times is quite rude to her. Sherlock seems content with remaining friends - by the end of series two he cares for her deeply, as revealed in the Reichenbach Fall - but in a platonic context. As the series advances, her romantic affections for him become muted, if still lingering ever-so-slightly between the two. As their friendship progresses, romantic hints lessen. At the current point in the series, they are close, and although some say Jim Moriarty spared her life when targeting Sherlock's friends, it is possible that Jim was not aware of Sherlock and Molly's recent friendship, which could be what Sherlock wanted. John Watson Molly and John don't interact much, and when Sherlock is around she sometimes neglects to remember his name. Despite this, their personalities are somewhat similar. Although not nearly as socially awkward as she is, John bumbles about at times and is frequently startled by Sherlock's antics, although he goes along with them anyway. They are both portrayed as very lonely people until Sherlock enters their lives. As Molly is likely to have aided Sherlock in his 'death', she may communicate with John more often in future episodes; Molly is a nickname for Mary , John's wife in the original Sir Arthur Conan Doyle books, so this may have an impact on the relation between the two. However, this could also be an allusion to Laurie R. King's books , as in those books that Laurie has a a crush on Holmes and later goes on to becomes Mrs. Sherlock Holmes. Jim Moriarty Molly and Jim dated during The Great Game. She describes their meeting as an 'office romance', although Jim was posing as an IT worker at the time. He did this to get close to her and, through doing so, meet Sherlock Holmes. She is furious when Sherlock says that Jim is gay, although she seems a lot more angry at Sherlock for saying so as opposed to Jim. They broke up some time afterwards. Jim then meets Sherlock and John, mocking him for falling for his act. Molly tries to contact him on her blog, but after she discover's his true identity she discontinues it because, 'it was all a lie. Everything he said.' Neither of the two mention each other after The Great Game. Although their interactions are not shown on-screen, Jim chose to spare her life when targeting Sherlock's closest friends in the Series Two finale, choosing to target DI Greg Lestrade rather than Molly. Although this could be because he dismisses Molly, and doesn't think she is important to Sherlock. Irene Adler Molly and Irene have never met, although Molly barely contains her jealousy when Sherlock mentions her (and x-rays her possessions). She comes to the conclusion that Irene is Sherlock's girlfriend, and he neither confirms nor denies the allegations. Trivia * She states on her blog that she is 31-years-old. * Molly has a cat called Toby. * A dog named Toby was introduced in The Sign of Four, the same story in which Mary Morstan also appears . * Molly is a nickname for Mary . * Mary was Watson's wife. mhx.jpg mxj.jpg sjm.jpg sherlock-203-11072.jpg Hooper, Molly Hooper, Molly